Backyardigans: Scream For Me
by soulripper13
Summary: sequel to Backyardigans Scary movie where 10 years have passed and the now teenage backyardigans encounter a ghost with a grudge that they thought they would forget all about this fallows the alternate ending to backyardigans scary movie please comment
1. Night at the Movies

The story starts off in a movie theater as some 80's Funk rock was playing as some kids were walking in as two teenagers walked up a boy about 16 wearing a black leather jacket and a girl about 14 wearing a yellow skirt and green top

"Jake why are we at the movies, I have a test tomorrow you know that"

The girl said as Jake hugged her

"Jamie did I mention these tickets were free"

Jake said as they walked to the Ticket booth handing the man their tickets

"Two for "Ghost"

Jake said as the man handed them 2 Ghostface costumes

"What theses for?"

Jamie asked confused

"Souvenirs, The studio sent them out"

"Gee thanks"

Jamie said sarcastically

Pulling out the white mask and plastic knife as she turned it fake blood dripped out from a hidden chamber as Jake slipped the mask over his face as they walked in the room showing the movie as the credits finished the movie started playing showing a house with Uniqua carrying a bowl of popcorn to her room as her phone rang

"Hello"

She responded

"Hello"

A voice on the other side said

"Who's this?"

Uniqua responded

"Who would you like it to be?"

The voice said

"I don't even know you and I hate you already"

Uniqua said

"Do you want to die tonight?"

The voice asked as a flash of lightning showed Ghostface as he disappeared with the flash as the audience jumped and Jamie let out a comment in the room

"Girl just hang up the phone and *69 him"

"Jamie said as the audience turned and shushed at her

"Jake can I have money for some popcorn?"

Jamie asked

"You have money"

He replied

"I have my money I asked for your money"

She said as he gave her a five

"Cheap girl"

He said as she left the room

After she did 2 teen girls left the showing room

"I'm not going back in there"

One of the teens said

"Lexi it's just a movie"

The other teen said

"No Cici it was based off a real story those kids were really stalked in Normville"

Lexi said as the asked for the refunds and left


	2. Movie Murder

After Lexi and Cici left Jamie walked up to a concession stand

"I'll have a bucket of popcorn and a Pepsi"

Jamie said the man handed her the snacks she walked back to the showing stopping at the door peeking inside as a door behind her opened as a jacketed fellow wearing a mask jumped out as she screamed he took off the mask revealing to be Jake as she smacked him

"Jake I don't like being scared"

Jamie said as he looked at her

"Hon' this is only a movie…ok we can leave"

He said admitting defeat

"No the movie already we can stay just stop kidding" she said as she went inside as Jake told her he had to use the bathroom as Jamie walked in watching the movie. As Jake walked in the bathroom he saw two cloaked figure using urinals as the blankly looked at him as he walked to the stall gently pushed feeling it locked

"Sorry"

He said going into the next stall hearing a voice on the other side as he leaned his head in a knife blade broke through the wood barely scratching Jakes cheek as a Cloaked figure entered the stall

Back in the showing room Jamie was watching the film as Uniqua was escaping out of the house as a jacketed masked man sat down next to her

"Jake you're back this movie is honestly good she said as on the film Ghostface showed up in the hallway with Uniqua pulling out a blade

As Jamie turned away she saw her hand was bloody as she looked at the man he pulled out knife running it across her as everyone watched thinking it was an act

Later an ambulance was seen wheeling Jamie's nearly dead body

" Frank, we lost her"

Another doctor said


	3. Sequels suck

The morning a sixteen year old Uniqua woke up hearing a phone ring as she answered it

"Hello, Pink residence Uniqua speaking"

She replied hearing a distorted voice

"Hi Uniqua remember me?"

The voice asked as Uniqua yawned

"Who is this?"

Uniqua asked still tired

"You tell me"

The voice said as she looked at caller I.D.

"Ricky Martin 345-6789"

She said as the voice turned to a normal voice

"Oh come on"

The boy on the line said as Uniqua checked her clock

"See you in school today Ricky and I'm glad you enjoyed the movie"

Uniqua said getting dressed leaving for School

As she got to school she met up with Pablo and Tasha as she checked the new on her phone she read something that caught her eye

"Local teenagers Jake Hawk and Jamie sparrow were found killed at a showing of the movie "Ghost" the two kids were both Normville High students"

The article read as she turned off her phone

"Where's Tyrone"

Uniqua Asked?

"He and Austin have Film Theory class"

Pablo said as they walked in the school

In Film Theory Class: "You can say what happened last night was a reference to the Purpose of "Ghost" itself"

Ricky said as Tyrone raised his hand

"No it's not Movie's are not responsible for our actions, we are"

Tyrone said

"Tyrone the killer was wearing a Ghost mask you like the film it is directly responsible"

Ricky said as Austin raised his hand

"In word of honesty I lived through this life is life doesn't imitate anything"

Austin said as Tyrone spoke again

"Yeah what do you think someone is set out to make a real life Sequel? Sequels suck"

Tyrone said

"Not true some Sequels have surpassed the original"

A young lion said

"Mark by definition alone they are inferior films name one"

Tyrone said

"Nightmare on Elm St. that has like 7 sequels including Freddy vs. Jason"

Mark replied

"Freddy Krueger was destroyed by sequels pt 1 was scary but the rest sucked"

Tyrone said

"T2"

Ricky replied

"Better graphics doesn't make a better movie plus the first Terminator was historical "(imitating Schwarzenegger) "Sarah Conor, yes pow"

Austin replied

"Friday the 13th pt 6 undead Jason is the most well known killer in Friday the 13th and one of the most famous in the world"

Mark replied

"Touché"

Austin replied

"Ok class save your debates for tomorrow, class dismissed"

The teacher said as Tyrone walked up to Uniqua.


	4. The Past

"Hey Uniqua you hear those 2 kids got murdered last night?"

Tyrone said informing her

"Yeah they were stabbed to death; I think maybe Ghostface is coming back"

Uniqua said worried

"Uniqua this has nothing to do with us"

Tyrone said as she looked at him

"They were murdered in a theater showing a movie about our life's story"

Uniqua said

"A bunch of stuff happens at theatres nowadays people get stabbed, shot, mugged, raped and robbed public theater can be a dangerous place plus Drew and Donny are in prison"

Tyrone said as Uniqua turned to him

"Tyrone can't just ignore what happened 10 years ago"

Uniqua said

"I know and I don't want to go back I just want to go back to the happy days of everything"

Tyrone said as Austin, and Pablo walked up to them

"Hey guy"

Pablo said walking up to them high fiving Tyrone

"Uniqua what's bothering you?"

Austin asked

"Just what happened last night"

She responded

"Well if there is anyone I can do to make you feel better I will"

Austin said as she looked up at him

"Not unless you can take me back to the happy days of everything"

She responded

"I might have one for that"

He said kissing her on the lips (considering she was his girlfriend now)as Ricky and Mark walked up to them with a third kid

"Hey Ricky, Mark, Bryon"

Pablo said as the three of them sat down


	5. The Rules

"You hear about the murders"

Ricky said

"Yeah it's like you and Mark said it could be a real life sequel"

Uniqua said

"Well if it is we need to acknowledge to rules to a sequel"

Austin said

"Rules to a what?"

Pablo asked

"There are certain rules one must abide by to successfully survive a horror movie"

Austin stated

"And you didn't tell us last year"

Tasha said walking up hearing the conversation sitting down

"They wouldn't have applied to us but here are the original rules for a horror movie

1. You can never sex, sex distracts you and you end up dead

2. You can never drink or do drugs, it also distracts you messes you up it's an extension of rule1 and

3. Never be 100% you will be back, because you won't be back"

Austin said stating the rules

"Well what are the Sequel rules you were talking about?"

Uniqua asked

"These are the rules to a Sequel

The body count is always bigger

The death scenes are more elaborate, more blood, more guts, more gore carnage candy, the audience just expects it

If you want to make your movie a franchise never ever…"

He said as Tasha cut him off so what do we do"

Tasha said

"Well we don't even know it's Ghostface so we wait"

Austin said


	6. 10 year Reunion

As he said that a news reporter and a teenage cameraman walked up to the group of teens

"Hey do you have time for an interview"

The reporter said as they agreed

"What are your options on last night's murder?"

The reporter asked

"Personally I believe "Ghostface" is back"

Uniqua said in air quotes

"And who do you think would be doing this?"

The reporter asked

"No doubt Drew and Donny Lizard aka the Doppelganger Gang"

Uniqua said as the Reporter looked at the camera

"Well let's ask them"

She said as Drew and Donny walked up the 8 kids

"We are here with Drew and Donny lizard, the first day out of prison in 10 years since Uniqua Pink accused and testified you of the crimes of Destruction of property, Child abduction, and intention of child murder what do you 2 boys think?"

She said asking Drew

"Well honestly we do feel bad for what we did and 10 years in jail can change a boy and were glad we didn't actually kill anyone, Uniqua like you we just want to Forgive, Forget and get on with our lives"

Drew said as Donny held his hand out for a handshake the reporter turned to Uniqua

"Any comments?"

She asked as Uniqua looked at her

"How stupid are you they are killers!"

Uniqua said smacking her face leaving with everyone fallowing her

"Did you get that on film?"

Tasha asked smiling

"Yes I got that on film"

The reporter said smiling mildly laughing

In the Cafeteria Uniqua was sitting down

"What's bothering you?"

Austin asked

"Two criminals are going to our school now"

Uniqua replied

"Maybe they're not the killers how could Drew and Donny kill Jake and Jamie if they just got released this morning"

Austin said


	7. Party Plans

As the conversation ended Uniqua went to class Donny sat down behind her

"Donny"

She said as he waved to her in a friendly matter as Tasha walked up

"Hey Uniqua I'm having a party tonight with my club would you like to come?"

She asked as Uniqua responded

"I'll think about it"

"No one is asking you to join just a little party free snacks meet the girls"

Tasha said as Donny passed up a note to them

"Can I please come?"

The note read

"No Uniqua said

"Yes of Corse, the more the merrier"

Tasha said as Donny smiled

"Come over at 8"

Tasha said handing him a flyer as he smiled as Uniqua turned to her

"Tasha what are you thinking he tried to kill us 10 years ago"

She whispered in her ear

"That's the past they did apologize it's the least we can do"

Uniqua said as the school day went on,


	8. 8 year old Murder

on the way home Uniqua saw the same News van from earlier walking up to it

"Stay right there Pink"

The reporter said putting makeup on her face covering the mark form Uniqua hitting her

"I not gonna hurt you I wanna talk"

Uniqua said the reporter pointed out

"Joey camera"

"Off the record"

Uniqua said

"What no way"

She replied

"you owe me"

Uniqua replied

"No I don't"

She said

"You owe my mother"

Uniqua said frustrated

"8 years ago your mother's murder was the hottest case of the year someone was gonna write about it"

The reporter replied

"And it had to you with all your lies and theories you still believe Robert Fisher is innocent"

Uniqua said

"You're the one that testified him it doesn't matter what I think but yes I believe you falsely identified him but what do you care now he is in prison they're gonna gas him a book woln't change that"

She spoke

"Have you spoken to Robert?"

Uniqua asked

"Many times"

She responded

"And has his story changed?"

Uniqua asked

"Not one word he admits to having sex with your mother but that's it"

She replied

"No he raped her then he murdered her I saw her blood on his coat"

Uniqua stated

"He was drunk that night he left his coat at your house after your mother seduced him"

The reporter called out

"I saw him leave wearing it"

Uniqua called out

"You saw someone leave wearing it the same someone placing it in Robert's car framing him"

The reporter replied

"No Robert murdered my mother"

Uniqua said walking away

"You're not so sure those murder could be related"

The reporter said Uniqua walked away turned replying

"sorry I mangled your face"


	9. Cici's Party

That night Uniqua was getting dressed up for the party combing her bright pink hair putting on a nice dress as she heard her phone ring

"Who is this?"

She asked as the other line spoke

"I's me Austin I'm out side to pick you up"

He said as she opened her window seeing Austin talking in the phone waving at her as she went downstairs walking with Austin to Cici's house

"Hey I'm glad you two made it"

Cici said as they entered Uniqua was mildly shocked seeing two familiar faces

"Drew, Donny what are you doing here?"

Uniqua asked as Tasha turned to them

"I invited them"

Tasha said as Ricky walked up to them

"Star wars: return of the Jedi, Better effects better plots better everything"

Ricky said in a confident tone

"Not a sequel part of a trilogy completely planned"

Austin said

At Lexi's house a few miles down she was watching TV as the phone rang

"Hello"

She asked

"Hello"

Ghostface on the other line said

"Who do you want to leave a message for I'm the only one here?"

Lexi asked

"Where is everybody?"

Ghostface asked

"At Cici copperhead's house she is having a party"

Lexi said

"Why aren't you there?"

Ghostface asked

"I'm "Sober member" I stay here in case a drunken member calls and needs a ride, who do you want to reach?"

Lexi asked

"What if I said you?"

Ghostface asked

"What if I said goodbye"

Lexi responded

"Why would you do that?"

Ghostface asked

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

Lexi asked

"I'm inquisitive"

Ghostface said

"What do you want?"

Lexi asked

"Do you want to die tonight Lexi"

Ghostface said


	10. Attack

As soon as Lexi Hung up the phone Ghostface jumped out of the closet as Lexi ran upstairs in the bathroom (the closest room she could find and locked the door as Ghostface knocked on it

"I have a cell phone I will call the police"

Lexi said as Ghostface broke down the door holding a cell phone battery throwing it as it broke through the window hitting the road as she picked up Lexi leaned her over the window and pushed her

Back at the p everyone heard a cop car going down the street as they looked outside Uniqua and her friends fallowed it to Lexi's house the ambulance escorted the dead body of Lexi out as Uniqua entered she herad the phone ring as she reluctantly picked it up

"Hello?"

She asked in a scared tone

"Hi Pink Remember me"

The voice said

"Why don't you show your face?, you coward"

As the voice spoke

"My pleasure"

He said hanging up the phone as she looked up seeing Ghostface as he pulled a knife out and chased her out of the house as he tackled her holding the knife up to her face as she kicked him off leaving seeing Drew and Donny has just appeared

"Drew, Ghostface is in there"

Uniqua shouted out

"What said Drew running in as Donny hugged up to Cici scared as they heard Drew scream as they entered the saw Drew with his Wrist cut

Later at the Police station: "So there was no struggle he just cut you and left"

An officer said

"me and brother walked up to the house that's when I heard Uniqua say there was a killer in the house I went in to look the killer cut me then he ran out and escaped

Drew said

"You're lucky he didn't kill you"

The officer said letting them go.


	11. The Actress

The next day Uniqua was talking to her drama teacher Mr. Dave

"I'm just thinking Mr. Dave with all the upcoming murders I can't think clearly maybe I should just drop out of the play"

Uniqua said

"What, no young girl your acting is incredible it's a gift you are fully capable to be a professional actress"

Mr. Dave said as the toke another take of the play which showed Uniqua on stage dressed in a black

"_The shadow of death surrounds us_

_Crawling as we creep _

_Stalking in the dead of night_

_When we try to sleep"_

Uniqua spoke in a goddess like tone as a bunch of actors wearing burlap cloaks wearing tribal wooden masks got on stage

"_Oh how must you know this?_

_Terror we can't afford_

_Oh how must you know this?_

_Let's ask the holy lord"_

The chorus spoke in unison as a prop crucifix was lowered with a man wearing a golden spray painted mask was tied to it as he pointed at Uniqua shaking his head as the Burlap cloaked actors pulled up cardboard daggers and started chasing Uniqua around the the stage as she looked at their faces she saw one of them was the Ghostface mask as that "actor" pulled out his real knife chasing her wearing the burlap cloak as she screamed as Ghostface pushed her down looking up the figure was wearing a wooden tribal mask with red lines all over it carrying a cardboard taking off the mask to reveal Donny

"Cut, Cut, cut, everybody, take 5"

Mr. Dave said as everyone took off the tribal masks revealing to be other Students

"Mr. Dave my I please go to the nurse"

Uniqua asked

"Of Corse my pupil"

He said writing her a pass


	12. Rumor

As Uniqua left the theatre room wearing her normal clothes she entered the bathroom hearing two girls in the stalls talking as she slipped in a stall unnoticed hearing the conversation

"She's making it up Uniqua was so not attacked"

One of the girls said

"Why would she make that up?"

The other girl asked

"For attention …wait what if she did it what if she killed Jake and Jamie"

Girl 1 said

"Why would she do that?"

Girl 2 asked

"Maybe she hots for Jake and killed them both out of rage"

Girl 1 said

"What would she have wanted with Jake? She has her own boyfriend Austin"

Girl 2 asked

"Maybe she's a slut like her mother"

Girl 1 said

"Cut her some slack she was 8 when she watched her mother get butchered"

Girl 2 said

"And it messed her up royally, Think about it her mother's death triggers an unprotected fell she's delusional "where's God" etc completely suicidal but she know teen suicide is out this year and teen homicide is the new form of expression"

Girl 1 said as they left the stall washing their hands

"Where do you get this stuff?"

Girl 2 asked

"Rikki Lake"

Girl 1 said

"You are Pathetic!"

Girl 2 said as they left

"Yeah pathetic"

Uniqua softly said leaving the stall as she stood over the sink mildly tearing up she heard a noise as she remembered what happened to Tasha 10 years ago she looked under the stalls and she saw a pair of black boots and black jeans as a cloak lowered over them as the door unlocked Uniqua ran out of the room as Ghostface ran out to catch as she left the room she waited as he didn't come out she peeked inside seeing he was gone as she looked at the air vent it was open


	13. Patterns

Uniqua walked down the Hallway seeing Donny and Drew

"Donny, you scared me"

Uniqua said as Donny shrugged his shoulders

"Drew I'm pretty sure 10 years Donny was talking"

Uniqua said as Drew looked at her

"He used to talk but Prison changed him he hasn't said a word in 8 year, not even to me"

Drew said as Donny nodded

"Why are you so sweaty?"

Drew asked as she fully caught her breath speaking in a calm tone as Tasha, Tyrone , Pablo, Austin, Ricky, Mark, and Bryon and Cici walked up to them

"Ghostface was in the bathroom and then he escaped in the vents"

Uniqua said as Drew rubbed his head

"Oh come on not only is someone copying or old killer I.D. but he's also using our old ideas what in unoriginal poser me and Donny spent month designing Ghostface and some punk thinks they can just use it if I see that wad again I'm gonna hurt him"

Drew said as Donny nodded

"Wait if he using "Your Ideas" and fallowing your pattern maybe we can find out what he will do next"

Ricky said

"Yeah but 2 things, 10 years ago with the bathroom scene that was with Tasha not you Uniqua and we captured her and you got away we are as clueless as you you"

Drew said as Donny nodded again

"Well there may be a pattern think if you guys were doing Ghostface and you kidnapping failed what would you do?"

Tyrone asked as Donny shock his head

"Ghostface was a mistake I don't want to go down that road of hatred"

Drew said ad Uniqua begged them

"Fine if we were Ghostface we would try to kidnap someone else something unexpected"

Drew said


	14. The Deadly Game

Later The 5 of them and Ricky and Bryon were hanging out at Mark's house while Drew and Donny were still getting ready at their house as Donny entered Drew's room

"Yes bro I know we are gonna be late"

Drew replied putting on a clean shirt

"Just go met up with them I'll catch up"

Drew said as Donny left as he did he found an old picture of the two of them sitting of the front porch eating ice cream

"Donny I wish you would just talk to me once"

Drew said as his phone rang

"Hello"

Drew replied

"What time are you coming over?"

Pablo asked

"I'm still getting ready but Donny should be there any minute"

Drew said as his phone rang again

"Wait Pablo I got someone one the other line, Hello"

Drew said going on the other line

"I'm not interpreting anything am I you two look deep in thought"

Ghostface replied

"Who is this and stop using our ideas!"

Drew snapped out

""Have you ever felt a knife dig into flesh and scratch the bone underneath"

Ghostface replied

"Nice quote (sarcasm) me and Donny and were much more original"

Drew said

"Drew why are you even here you'll never be the lead man and you will never get a girl"

"Fuck …you!"

Drew replied

"Well let's talk about you "Mr. Original" why copy to 6 year old kids, why not set your goals higher you wanna be one of the big boys Manson, Bundy, O.J., Son.."

Drew continued as Ghostface cut him off

"Let's play a game I'm stalking your Little brother right now"

Ghostface replied

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Drew asked

"he is wear an Ozzy Osbourne T-shirt, here's the game I ask a question you get it right and Donny lives get it wrong and…"

"I know this was originally my idea"

Drew said

"Name the weapon used by Michael Myers?"

Ghostface asked

"Kitchen knife"

Drew replied

"Where did Freddy Krueger live?"

Ghostface asked

"1428 Elm St. Springwood"

Drew replied

"Name what Leatherface wore to conceal his identity?"

Ghostface asked again

"Masks made from his victim's faces"

Drew replied

"Who was the killer in Friday the 13th"

Jason Voorhees, with the exceptions of Palma Voorhees in part I and Roy Burns in part V"

Drew replied

"What movie started the killer craze, Texas chainsaw massacre, Psycho, Halloween or Nightmare on Elm St?"

Ghostface asked

"Psycho"

Drew replied

"Wrong answer "Peeping Tom" was the first film with a killer based plot"

Ghostface said hanging up


	15. Planning a Hunt

Donny was walking on the sidewalk as he stopped at Mark's house knocking on the door as Pablo opened it

"Donny, please come in"

Pablo said closing the door seeing Ghostface behind a car as he opened the door again Ghostface disappeared

"Hey guys look who just showed up"

Pablo said pointing to Donny as he smiled"

Walking to the fridge pulling out a can of Mountain Dew opening it as Drew entered the house panting

"Ghostface…trivia…wrong answer…threaten…kill Donny"

Drew said out of breath

"What"  
>everyone said confused not understanding him as he caught his breath explaining what happened when Donny left their house as he sat down next to Drew offering him a can of soda<p>

"Well at least we know who Ghostface is after next"

Austin said

"I'm not so sure if Ghostface was planning to kill Donny why didn't he do it?"

Bryon asked

"I don't know but Ghostface killed three people one of which was my sister"

Mark said referring to Lexi

"Well he could be around looking lets go out search around for him"

Uniqua said

"Uniqua are you out of your mind there could be a killer outside we need to stay inside and stay together"

Pablo said as Uniqua turned to him

"Pablo if we know who it is it's all over"

Uniqua said grabbing flashlight considering it was dark

"Who is with me?"

Uniqua asked as Drew put up his hand

"No one plays Ghostface except for me and my brother"

Drew said as Mark, Austin, Bryon, Tyrone, and Donny raised there hands

"If you two were the villains last time how come there was one Ghostface"

Tasha asked curiosly

"Donny was Ghostface I was the Voice"

Drew said as they got flashlight and went outside


	16. TVs and a Phonebook

As they went outside they turned on their flashlights as they circled the property

"Do you really think Ghostface is still here?"

Drew asked as Uniqua turned

"I don't know but…"

She stopped seeing a clocked figure standing still as she snuck up turning off her flashlight taking the mask off reveling it to be full of straw as she head up the mask which was a burlap sack with eyes hole cut in it

"Congratulations Uniqua you unmasked a scarecrow"

Tyrone said as she turned her Flash light back on as everyone fallowed her as they went to a fence

"Bryon, give me a hand"

Uniqua said as he was nowhere to be seen

: Bryon was walking on his own as he got lost from the rest of the gang as he saw an old van walking up to it putting his hand on the hood

"It's still warm"

Bryon thought as he opened the door seeing a bunch of TVs and a phone book with all the kids numbers circled in red sharpie

"I wonder what these are for"

He said turning the TV boxes on as each screen showed a different room in different houses as he looked at one screen showing Tasha, Ricky, Pablo and Cici talking in the living room

"I wonder what this is"

He said exiting the van as he bumped into Ghostface as he dragged Bryon into van as Bryon let out screams Uniqua and the gang went running to the van opening it seeing Bryon with knife marks in his body as Donny covered his eyes

"Ghostface, he must have stabbed Bryon the death"

Uniqua said as Drew looked down

"This is low as Ghostface we didn't kill anyone but this guy is killing innocent people"

Drew said as Mark walked up to Bryon's dead body seeing a look a terror in his eyes he put his finger tips against them closing Bryon's eyes


	17. Gail Hailstorm signing off

As Mark did this a News van drove up as the reporter got out of if running up to the kids

"Joey, get my camera"

The reporter said as Joey picked up a news camera

Fallowing her

"Gail Hailstorm here to report on another Normville sightings, are there any new victims?"

She asked Uniqua she pointed to Bryon's dead body in the Black van

"Another death 4 teens have already lost their lives, who's is next?"

She spoke in to the camera

"Wait a minute 4 people that supports the first and second rules of a sequel"

Austin said as Gail spoke out again

"Is the killer still here?"

She asked

"No he probably left"

Uniqua said as Gail turned to Joey

"You could for faster, Jesus"

Gail said as Joey looked at her"

"My name is not Jesus, I wanna report the news, I don't wanna be the news here's your footage enjoy I quit"

Joey said handing her the camera as he turned it off leaving as Uniqua turned to Gail

"Why won't you just leave us alone?"

Uniqua asked

"Because I smell when a story is H.O.T."

Gil said getting back in the van trying to Start the car as she drove off Joey's dead body fell down the windshield as she turned on the wipers

"Joey I'm sorry but get off my windshield"

She said as the wipers pushed him on the road as she went downhill flipping over crashing into a tree as the other ran to the van Gail exited barely alive as Ghostface jumped off the van stabbing her in the chest as the group ran screaming as they turned Ghostface was gone just a dead reporter and a dead camera man


	18. Ransom

As they eluded Ghostface they all managed to make their way back to the Mark's House as Uniqua did a head count

"Tasha-Check

Drew-Check

Donny-Check

Tyrone-Check

Mark-Check

Ricky-Check

Pablo-Check

Cici-Check

Austin…"

She stopped after seeing Austin was nowhere around as She called out for him again as her phone rang

"Ghostface stop calling us and where is Austin!"

Uniqua demanded as Ghostface let out a chuckle

"He is with me but don't worry he's not dead…yet"

Ghostface said

"Why are you doing this?"

Uniqua asked breaking down

"It's hard being the center of a murder case when your friends die but this one doesn't have to"

Ghostface said as Uniqua leaned to the phone

"What do you want?"

She asked in a strict threatening tone

"If you threaten me I'll kill him right now"

He said as she starting crying

"I don't want _him_; I want_ you_, meet me and give yourself up"

He said as she spoke out of fury

"No, You asshole!"

Uniqua said as Ghostface responded

"Then he dies right now!"

Ghost face said

"How do I know…"

She spoke as Ghostface cut her off

"…That I'm telling the truth not tricking you I'll put him on talk to him yourself he's not going anywhere"

He said as the phone gave off sounds of silence making shaking sound as Austin's voice was heard

"Help me!"

Austin called out

"Now do you believe me?"

Ghostface asked

"Where are you?"

Uniqua asked

"That's a secret but I'll call you when you're close and come alone, you bring anyone I'll make you watch me gut him with a front row seat"

Ghostface said as Austin cut him off

"Were at the school auditorium"

Austin quickly said

"Why you little"

Ghost face said as everyone heard Austin grunting as the phone emitted a dail tone as Uniqua hung up


	19. The Trap

As Uniqua dropped the phone Drew yelled out

"That Motherfucker is gonna pay, I should gut him"

Drew said as Uniqua called out no I have to go alone

"So you're giving your life to save Austin"

Ricky said looking up at her

"I have to he is my boyfriend and I love him"

She said leaving the house

"That my friends, is true love"

Mark replied as Uniqua ran back to her house grabbed her bike and peddled to the school until her feet were sore and bleeding (metaphorically bleeding) as she stopped catching her breath she leaned over as she vomited on the sidewalk she felt like she was gonna pass out but she was on a mission just like when she was a kid playing in the backyard with her 4 friends but this was real and this was something she had to do. As she opened the door to the stage she saw nothing

"Ghostface!"

she called out as the spotlight shinnied on her as the wooden crucifix lowed on stage with Austin tied up to it with a Ghostface mask placed over his head as she removed the mask she saw that his mouth duct taped shut and wearing a bandana over his eyes

"Uniqua? , Is that you"

Austin as she took off the bandana and tape as another light turned on changed color from white to a dark green as someone ran down the hall at first Uniqua thought it Ghostface as looked at the face it was Drew as the light shinned on himwith his face red and sweating gallons of sweat(Again metaphorically)

"Drew I told you to stay at the house"

Uniqua said as Drew replied

"whoever is behind this I'm personally making them Pay"

Drew said as another light turned on bloody red shinning on Ghostface as he slowly walked down the hall


	20. Killer Unmasked

"Uniqua are you sure you want to trust Drew, don't you know history…Repeats itself"

Ghostface said turning off the voice distorter taking off the mask to reveal Ricky

"Ricky!"

Austin yelled

"You son of a bitch!"

Uniqua and Drew called out at the same time

"Since Drew here decided to play victim I've been on my own all night…thanks a lot partner"

Ricky said pulling out a pistol aiming it at them

"What, Drew"

Uniqua said turning away from him

"Uniqua the man is lying, you know me better then that I would never…"

He got cut off as Ghostface shot Drew right trough the chest

"You need to work on you trust issues, Poor Drew he was such a nice guy he did some time some service cleared his name and you let him get killed"

Ricky said as Uniqua turned to him angry

"You're sicko just like Drew no offense she called to the dying Drew

"None…taken I …was a total Motherf…"

He said losing his concuss

"No Drew was a sicko who tried to get away with it, Ricky is a sicko who wants to get caught I got my whole defense planned out…I'm gonna blame the movies show everyone the effects of cinema violence on young teens cool never been done before"

Ricky said ripping off the cloak climbing on the set

"This is just the prequel, the intro to the trial, because these days it's all about the trial and I'm giving the audience what they want good execution and plot makes a good movie Drew knew that was the secret to make a movie"

Ricky said as the crucifix rose off the set

"Now who is doing that could that be the mystery guest in the wing I told you I had a partner Uniqua


	21. The Real Killer

As Ricky said Austin walked out

"Austin?"

Uniqua asked as a Teenage girl as if on cue walked out holding a gun to his back

"Casey Fisher?"

Uniqua said confused

"Robert's Daughter!"

Ricky said as Casey walked up a hugged over his shoulder giving him a kiss as he handed her another gun

"Just wait for the trial it is gonna rock!"

Ricky said as Casey held up her gun

Oh Ricky, there isn't going to be a trail"

She said shooting him through the lung as fell over pulling the trigger on his gun a bullet came out and Austin in the ribs causing him to fall off stage

"Two birds, one stone"

Casey said picking up Ricky's gun

"Ricky was a nice boy that motive would you believe it for one second"

She said holding up the gun to Uniqua

"You won't get away with this"

Uniqua said

"Of Corse I will, everything is traceable back to Ricky

"You're Insane"

Uniqua called out

"No I'm very sane my motive isn't as 90's as Drew's or stupid as Ricky's mine is just good old revenge you sent my father to Prison for a death sentence and now I kill you sound fair to me"

She said as the door opened as Donny entered holding a gun doing something he hasn't done in 8 years

"What the Fuck is going on here"

Donny asked

"Donny meet Casey Fisher, she is the killer"

Uniqua said as he saw Ricky lying dead

"What's he doing here?"

Donny asked

He's the other killer, the Donny to her Drew"

She said as Donny observed the stage holding a gun to Casey

"You don't need her, just let me kill her and can be the survivor, the star"

Casey said as Donny walked closer

"She sent you to prison for 10 years it sound fair"

She said as he aimed his gun at Uniqua

"I'm sorry"

Uniqua said

"I know you are"

He said pulling the trigger and Uniqua closed her eyes opening the she saw Casey dead

"Uniqua I would never hurt you, you're my friend he said as Drew got up

"Drew you're alive are you ok?"

Uniqua asked as he got up

"No I got shot but bullet bounced off my ribs"

He said as Austin crawled back on the stage as Uniqua rushed to hug him

"I never thought I would be so happy to be a virgin"

Austin replied


	22. Ending

As the 4 of them left the school they saw cops and the rest of the kids Uniqua figured out they called the cops as News reporters rushed up to her

"Uniqua what is it like to be a hero?"

A reporter asked as Uniqua looked at Donny sighing walking away

"Talk to Donny Lizard he's the guy you want to interview he was the real hero"

Uniqua said as the News rushed up to him

"Donny can you tell us how you rescued Uniqua"

a News reported asked as he stood still

"Guys no one wants to give you the story as much as me but there is a time, a place, and a price for everything"

He said smiling at Uniqua as all the other kids were shocked he was talking

"Come on Donny give us something"

The reporter said as he smiled to him

"Well it will make a good movie"

THE END


End file.
